


Discipline

by katamarvel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarvel/pseuds/katamarvel
Summary: Sana is tired of Momo acting out, and plans on doing something about it.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, please be gentle.

“I told you this is what happens when you misbehave, Momo.”

Momo had gotten a bit too handsy during their last livestream, she had tried to make an innocent hug into a full-on grope. Jihyo scolded her afterwards, but that wasn’t enough.

Momo is sprawled out before Sana, bare skin shown off everywhere, she’s absolutely glowing. It’s a familiar sight, Momo stripped of her clothing was becoming a daily occurrence.

Sana glances into the older girl’s eyes and gently pats her left cheek. “You’re _so_ gorgeous, Momoring.”

She kisses her forehead before slipping each of her delicate wrists into the already broken-in grey handcuffs that were attached to the metal headboard, each one giving a satisfying click as they lock her hands in place.

“You were naughty today, Momo. You know what that means don’t you?” Sana asks, as she tilts her chin up to look eye to eye with her.

“Punishment.” Momo’s voice is weak and frail.

“That's right, so you _do_ know the rules. Maybe you'll actually get to come this time.”

“I fucking better,” Momo mutters softly under her breath.

“What was that?” Sana asks, pretending she didn’t hear her lashing out.

“N-nothing.” Momo replies, flashing a cheeky smile.

“I thought so.”

Sana wraps a black leather collar snugly around Momo’s neck, clad with pearlescent pink gemstones that shimmer beautifully in the light. She takes a moment to admire how pretty she looks with it on, the dark color contrasts nicely with her pale skin.

“Use your safeword if you need to.“

“Kay. Tighter please.” Momo requests, as if she’s in any position to do so.

“Please what?” Sana asks, staring sternly into Momo’s eyes.

“Tighter please, _mommy_.”

“That's better,” Sana replies as she reaches behind the back of the collar and tightens it one more notch, slipping two fingers underneath to make sure it wasn’t too constricting.

Sana turns the pink and black vibrator on it’s lowest speed, the light hum of the motor makes Momo’s eyes open wide, she knows Sana isn’t going to go easy on her, even if she’s her baby girl.

With one quick fluid movement Sana rests it against her clit firmly, causing Momo to jerk back, eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

“Keep still.”

“Y-yes mommy.”

“What color are we?”

“Green.”

“Good. You’re doing great, Momoring.”

Momo settles into the vibrations on her sensitive nub, purring as the sensations take over, just as she’s acclimated to the pressure Sana clicks the switch in place, upping the speed and intensity.

“Fuck!” Momo’s hips buck as Sana tries to keep her thigh down in place. “I said to keep fucking still. I’ll tie your legs down next if I have to.”

Momo whimpers, overcome with the pleasure irradiating through her whole body. Her abdomen is becoming tight, she starts to feel light-headed.

“M-mommy, I-I.” Momo rushes to get any words out she can.

“What is it, Momoring? Use your words, pup.”

“Wanna come.”

“Already? You can come when I say you can, not a moment sooner.”

Momo huffs loudly as Sana abruptly shuts the vibrator off and puts it away, dipping two fingers into her slick as her walls grip her digits tightly. She can feel the heat emanating between her thighs as she unrelentingly fills Momo to the hilt, curving her fingers with every thrust in and out, the rhythm comes fast and easy, she doesn’t plan on letting up until she’s completely ruined.

“M-mommy, please, n-need to come.” Momo’s eyes are glazing over, she’s so sensitive as Sana works her magic between her legs and hits her sweet spot, causing tears to well up from the desperate need to find release.

“Are you begging? That’s cute. You must need it real bad.” A third finger enters, stretching Momo’s cunt out as she moves at a breakneck pace, the wet squish sounds of her being fucked without yielding echoes across the walls as does her moaning. Sana loves seeing Momo fall apart.

“Okay Momoring, you can come. You’ve been a good girl.” Momo does so, loudly and quickly, the last thing out of her mouth is Sana’s name. Momo is so, so beautiful when she comes, the relief that washes over her takes over as the entirety of her body pulses, her back arches high, and hips buck wildly. Sana gives the girl a chance to settle down before a devilish grin forms on her lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Sana doesn’t give her any chance to recover, continuing her onslaught with her fingers as Momo begs her to stop, but she just won’t until she comes two more times. She mercifully withdraws her slick fingers coated with Momo’s juices and presents them to Momo to clean off, she suckles and licks every fingertip, not wasting a drop.

Sana rushes to remove the cold steel wrapped around Momo’s wrists, massaging each one as it’s removed from the metal confines.

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Sana tries to comfort Momo as her body slumps to the bed.

“N-no, it was...really good. I’m just worn out. You’re too good at everything.”


End file.
